The Wireless Application Protocol (“WAP”) has been developed to enable Internet browsing via a mobile station, such as a handheld cellular device. A mobile station equipped with a WAP Browser may access the Internet via a cellular network. The cellular network provides a connection from the mobile station to a WAP Gateway, which acts as a translator or proxy server. The WAP Gateway achieves this function by sending requests for information to a Web Server, receiving a response, and then converting this information to the WAP protocol such that the mobile can display it. The cellular network, with its relevant air interface, is the bearer of the WAP protocol stack.
While WAP enables Internet access via a mobile station, there are limitations. In particular, the typical size of a display for a mobile station is small relative to a desktop or notebook computer, and the typical memory capacity of a WAP-capable mobile station also limited. Also, the function of downloading and displaying graphics files or video files requires greater bandwidth than text message or control signals. Multiple traffic channels from the cellular network may be required to provide the greater bandwidth to a single user, and this bandwidth requirement puts a strain on the capacity of the cellular network. Further, a user accessing the Internet via a desktop computer may utilizes a high bandwidth connection and, thus, downloads and views large files, including graphic and video files, whereas a WAP user may not.
The two means for accessing the Internet or an intranet, WAP and Web browsing, are distinct and separate. A user of a mobile station may enjoy the capability of WAP Internet access at the expense of a higher bandwidth connection. A user of a desktop or notebook computer having a broadband network connection may enjoy a high bandwidth connection at the expense of mobility. Ideally, the two means would merge such that a user could enjoy high bandwidth connections and mobility. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for splitting control and media content from a cellular network connection.